Changes
You'll find the latest changes here: August 2017 8/18 *Added Item: Apple (15A/20D) *Added Item: Glass of Cola (47A/42D) *Added Event: Lucky Match 8/11 *Added Item: Pumping Gas (44A/48D) *Added Event: Gas Station Robbery 8/07 *Added Event: Turf Warfare *Added Event: Safecracker 8/05 *Added Chapter 8 (Seize Control) to the Getaway *Added Item: Hip Flask (30A/25D) 8/02 *Added Event: Godfather's Favor July 2017 7/29 *Highlights Boss Fights when Boss Fights are available 7/28 *Added Jobs: Ruby Level - Dockyard Bounty *Added Event: Lucky Match 7/26 *Added Event: Slaughter Season 7/24 *Added Rival mobster alive Stats to the Fight Page 7/22 *Added Jobs: Dockyard Bounty *Added Item: Speargun (34A/28D) *Added Item: Dockyard Plans 7/20 *Added Event: Safe Cracker 7/19 *Added Event: Turf Warfare *Added Item: Straight Razor (28A/32D) 7/17 *Added new Gang Medals 7/16 *Increased maximum level on the Coffee Shop, Pool Hall, Parking Lot and Gas Station properties. *Increased Mafia Size to 401: 230 Friends → 240 Friends (+10) 7/15 *Added Event: Godfather's Favor *Added Item: Motorcycle Helmet (45A/41D) 7/13 *Added Event: Lucky Match 7/12 *Added Event: Bank Vault Heist 7/11 *Changed browser icon for the Facebook app. The "M" is now much larger and the black background is removed. 7/7 *Added Event: Turf Warfare 7/6 *Added Event: Safe Cracker *Added new item: Hoverboard (25A/30D) 7/5 *Number of kills (10 max) is now recorded at the kills tab at the fight section 7/3 *Added Chapter 7 (Revenge Is Sweet) to the Getaway *Added new Item: Stroopwafels (17A/12D) 7/1 *Added Event: Godfather's Favor *Added new Item: Maple Syrup (44A/39D) *Added new Item: Swiss Cheese (39A/44D) June 2017 6/29 *Added Event: Lucky Match *Added new Item: Staple Gun (47A/41D) *Added new Item: Swiss Cheese (39A/35D) 6/26 *Added Event: Bank Vault Heist 6/23 *Added Event: Slaughter Season 6/22 *Added new Item: Dune Buggy (18A/15D) 6/21 *Increased Assets Level from Coffee Shop and Pool Hall to Level 40. *Players can now see who removed the player from their former friend's mafia at the home page news list. 6/19 *Added Event: Safe Cracker 6/17 *Added Event: Gang Hustle 6/14 *Added Chapter 6 (Firepower) to the Getaway *Added new Item: Armored Truck (13A/17D) 6/13 *Added Event: Bank Vault Heist *Added new Item: Gold Cufflinks (36A/43D) 6/11 *Added Event: Lucky Match *Increased Mafia Size to 391: 220 Friends → 230 Friends (+10) *Increased Power Attack Cost Fights 6/10 *Added Event: Happy Birthday! *Added new Item: Birthday Cake (40A/45D) 6/06 *Added new Achievements 6/05 *Added new Buy options to the Pet Store *Added Event: Godfather's Favor and Turf Warfare 6/03 *Added new Boss: The Crazy Chef *Added new Item: Soup Of The Day (42A/36D) 6/02 *Added Event: Safe Cracker *Increased Mafia Size to 381: 210 Friends → 220 Friends (+10) May 2017 5/31 *Added graphics for mafia stats at the user's Profile and when Fighting another player 5/30 *Added 2 more Gang Medals 5/29 *Added Level as Fight Information 5/28 *Added Event: Turf Warfare 5/27 *Added Event: Bank Vault Heist 5/26 *Increased Power Attack Cost Fights 5/25 *Added new Jobs The Getaway - Chapter 5 *Added Item Clogs (24A/27D) 5/24 *Added Event: Shady Stranger *Added Item: Boomerang (38A/42D) 5/22 *Added Event: Safe Cracker 5/21 *Increased Mafia Size to 371: 200 Friends → 210 Friends (+10) 5/20 *Increased Assets Level from Coffee Shop and Pool Hall to Level 35 5/18 *Added new Event: Gang Hustle *Added Item: Cookie (33A/38D) 5/16 *Added Event: Slaughter Season 5/10 *Added Job Event: Take Your Cut *Added Item: Handgun (29A/25D) 5/09 *Added Event: Safe Cracker 5/07 *Added Event: Bank Vault Heist *Added Item: Pearl Necklace (41A/37D) 5/06 *Added Event: Lucky Match 5/02 *Added Event: Turf Warfare 5/01 *Added Fight Animations April 2017 4/30 *Added Event: Safe Cracker *Added Item: Cherry Cupcake (36A/32D) 4/29 *Level Up's can be shared on Facebook 4/28 *Added Event: Godfathers Favor 4/26 *Shows when the opponent heals by Leveling/Healing/Killing Bosses 4/24 *Added Jobs - The Getaway Chapter 4 - Back To Work *Added Item: Travel Bag *Added Item: Bagel (10A/15D) 4/22 *Added Event: Slaughter Season *Added Item: Boxing Gloves (25A/21D) - drops from Fighting/Critical Hits 4/21 *Added Event Safe Cracker 4/18 *Added new Event: Godfather's Favor *Added Event Item: Motorbike (28A/24D) 4/16 *Added Event: Lucky Match 4/13 *Added Event: Easter Egg Hunt *Added Item: Easter Egg (26A/29D) 4/12 *Added Event: Turf Warfare *Added an option to purchase $500,000 for 1 Gold Token in the Pet Store 4/11 *Added Welcome Message - Gang Settings 4/09 *Added Event: Safe Cracker *Added new Achievement "Skilled" - Earned by having 25 Skill Tokens. 4/07 *Increased maximum level on the Coffee Shop and Pool Hall properties. *Added Event: Lucky Match. *Added Item: Cappuccino (23A/26D) 4/05 *Added new Jobs - The Getaway Chapter 3 - Introduce Yourself. *Added new Item Item: Brownies (12A/10D) *Added new item category - Snacks 4/03 *Increased Mafia Friends to 200. *Increased the Power Attack Button - up to 80 Stamina *Added Event: Turf Warfare. 4/02 *Added under Gang Settings: Continue recruiting when full. (Allows other Players to send a Gang Request while the gang is full) 4/01 *Added Ratio to the Profile Page. ("Show experience ratios on job pages" - must be enabled under Profile - Edit Settings) March 2017 3/30 *Added Event: Safe Cracker 3/29 *Inventory adjusted - each Category has its own Page now. 3/28 *Added new Jobs - Chapter 2 - The Getaway *Added new Item: Stun Gun (24A/27D) *Added new Item: Hotel Key Card 3/27 *Adjusted Fights (Power Attack Cost) 3/26 *Added Event: Slaughter Season 3/25 *Added Event: Lucky Match 3/24 *Added a new Boss: The Gravedigger *Adjusted Gang Points for The Gravedigger *Added new Item: Shovel (42A/45D) as new Boss Reward 3/22 *Added Gang Points as extra reward to the Safe Cracker Event. 3/21 *Added Gang Points to the Player Profile Page 3/20 *Changed Leaderboard Gang Kills to Points *Added Gang Points 3/19 *Feed shows acepted Friend Requests. 3/18 *Rival Mobsters show up on the "Kills" list. 3/17 *Added Event: Luck of the Irish *Added Item: Saint Patrick's Hat (37A/40D) 3/14 *Added new Jobs -''' The Getaway''' *Added new Item: Cop Car (14A/10D) *Added new Item: Fake Passport 3/12 *Added Item: Bladed Whip (45A/40D): *Added Event: Slaughter Season 3/11 *Added Event: Slaughter Season. 3/10 *Removed Contracts. 3/09 *Added 3 new Achievements *Replaced ✉ with My Mafia 3/07 *Fighting Critical Hits now give 20% more experience. *Increased Mafia Friend Size from 180 to 190. *Added Item: Katana (25A/20D): Fighting Critical Hits. 3/06 *Added Item: Katana (25A/20D): Chapter 10 - Shakedown a local 3/05 *Added''' Contracts'''